Falling For G Part 2!
by socialgal5
Summary: The sequel to Falling For G. When Livy's past begins to haunt her again, the team will go to great lengths to discover who was behind the attack on her team in Kuwait.
1. Chapter 1

**LIVY'S POV:**

The nightmare was worse than it had been the past few nights. This time, I could see the faces of my team, all of them dead. Their eyes were wide open and they looked somewhat surprised. Their bodies were mangled and bloody from the violent explosion.

The look in their eyes haunted me terribly and I awoke with a gasp, drenched in a cold sweat.

"Livy?" Callen mumbled drowsily, waking up beside me. "Are you okay?"

I hugged myself tightly, trying to hold back the sobs that always followed one of my bad dreams. "I will be," I told him, rocking back and forth.

G sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, flooding our bedroom with dim light. "C'mere," he said, pulling me into his strong arms and holding me tightly against his bare chest. "I'm right here, Livy. I'm right here."

I nodded, clinging to him tightly. "I know you are, G."

"Was it the same dream?" he asked quietly, stroking my long hair tenderly.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Worse this time." Wiping my tears away, I pulled back a little.

"Livy, you know that I'm not a big fan of Nate being inside our heads, but I think maybe you should talk to him about this," Callen advised me. "That _is_ what he is there for."

Nodding again, I snuggled close to G once again. "I'll do it first thing in the morning," I promised him.

"Let's get a little more sleep before the alarm goes off," Callen said, turning the light off.

I slipped beneath the covers and nestled my body close to Callen's, loving the feel of his arms wrapped around me as I tried to fall asleep once again.

I couldn't remember a time when I had been as happy as I had in the last six months since I'd married Callen. We spent every possible moment together and still worked side-by-side on undercover missions.

Being married to G was like spending every day with my best friend. We never fought, and Callen endured my novice cooking skills manfully, even when the food was burned.

When the alarm went off an hour later, I reluctantly crawled out of bed and got into the shower in preparation for work. When I emerged, G was already in the bathroom, shaving at the sink.

"Good morning, baby," he greeted me, giving me a quick kiss. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I am," I told him honestly. "Who wouldn't feel better with such a sweet husband to hold her when the dreams get too bad?"

"I love you, Livy," he whispered, leaning in closer.

"I love you, too, G," I replied, pushing him away. "But I'm not letting you get shaving foam all over me. We did that yesterday morning."

Callen laughed as he went back to his morning ritual and I headed into the bedroom to apply some makeup and get dressed.

In forty-five minutes, Callen and I were in the car, heading to work. We stopped by the bakery a few blocks from our apartment and picked up a breakfast of coffee and bagels, like we did every morning heading in to the Office of Special Projects.

"I think we're going to have to find a healthier alternative for breakfast, G," I told him, biting into my bagel. "These things are full of carbs and calories."

"Yeah, but we run them off in the gym every evening," Callen reminded me. "We'll do an extra mile tonight."

I reached out and slipped my hand into G's. "If I get fat, you'll divorce me, won't you?"

We pulled up to a stoplight and Callen leaned over to kiss me deeply. "I will never divorce you, sweetheart. You're my Juliet."

"And you're my Romeo," I told him.

**CALLEN'S POV: **

When Livy and I got to OSP Headquarters, we kissed one more time and then went inside. She and I had a strict no contact rule when we were at work. It wasn't an official NCIS rule; It was our rule. We didn't want to make any of the team feel uncomfortable, especially since we were stretching the rules by being a married couple on the same team.

"It's about time y'all got here," Sam remarked, shaking his head as we came in. He and the rest of the team were seated at their desks, talking between amongst each other. "You're three minutes late. What exactly do you two do out there in the parking lot before you come in?"

"None of your business," Livy told Sam smartly, punching his shoulder and tossing her handbag down beneath her desk.

"You know, Eric can just pull it up on the security cameras he's got posted outside," Sam threatened playfully. "I'll bet it's better than cable TV."

"Seriously, your mind is in the gutter, my friend," I pointed out.

"Give them a break, Sam," Kenzie told her teammate. "When you get married, you'll be the same way."

"If, Kenzie. If I get married," Sam declared, tossing a piece of wadded up paper at her.

"Who's talking about marriage again?" Nate wanted to know, coming into the bullpen. "Because I'm not entirely sure that Director Vance will be willing to overlook to interoffice marriages."

"Nobody's talking about getting married again right now, Nate," Livy told him. Then, she looked at me and nodded towards the rest of the team, raising her eyebrows.

"Has anyone seen Hetty this morning?" I asked everyone, distracting them so that Livy could get Nate somewhere quiet to talk to him.

**OLIVIA'S POV:**

I took Nate's arm and pulled him aside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him quietly. It took a lot of encouragement from G to convince me that spilling my guts to the team psychologist could help with my nightmares.

"Sure, what's up?" Nate wanted to know as we walked to a quiet, secluded alcove. "Are you and Callen having problems? I'm not a marriage counselor."

"Callen and I are fine, Nate," I assured him. "We're better than fine. This is about what…what happened in Kuwait three years ago."

"When your…team was killed?" Nate asked carefully. I could tell he knew it was a sensitive subject.

"Yeah. I've starting having these terrible nightmares," I explained. "I wake up sobbing and terrified."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he wanted to know. "Talk to me, I mean."

"Well, that's what I thought I was doing." Sometimes, Nate could be so difficult. He really, really needed to get out more.

"Oh, well, I'll need to make some notes, in that case," he said, leaving to get a pad and pen, presumably.

"No, Nate," I stopped him, grabbing his arm. "I just want to talk about this to…a friend, you know. I picked you because I know you well, and this is what you do, but I don't want to lie on a sofa and tell you how I feel."

"I wasn't going to ask you to lie on a sofa," Nate told me, his expression one of confusion and bewilderment.

"Can't we just…walk around upstairs, where it's quiet, and I'll tell you what's going on," I suggested. "I really don't want you making notes that will end up in my file."

"That sounds good to me," he agreed. "Come on, let's go."

As we walked around the upper level of office, I explained everything to Nate—the dreams and how they made me feel.

"So, you see the faces of your team?" he asked me.

"Vividly," I told him. "It's as if I'm there again. I even feel the pain again!"

"Has anything triggered these memories? I mean, you weren't having these dreams ever since the bombing, were you?" Nate wanted to know.

"No!" I exclaimed. "If I had been, I'd have come to you a lot sooner. And, as far as what could have triggered them, I have no idea."

"Did you see anyone or anything that reminded you of what happened? It could be anything—a smell, a sound, a word. Something has to have triggered these nightmares."

I shook my head, exasperated with myself. "No, I can't think of anything, Nate."

"Don't worry, Livy. We'll figure this out," he assured me.

I glanced over the rail and Callen smiled encouragingly up at me. _I love you, _he mouthed to me.

_I love you more,_ I mouthed back.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews—I'm glad you liked my first chapter. The next few chapters will be about life at home for Livy and Callen—not too much action. Also, I will not be posting very often because I'm still working hard on my novel and school.

**LIVY'S POV:**

That night when G and I got home from work, I immediately began cooking supper. I was in the middle of browning beef for spaghetti sauce when my cell phone began to vibrate on the counter.

"Baby, can you get that for me?" I called to Callen.

He didn't answer and then I remembered that he had gone downstairs to get our mail, so I left the stove and dove for my phone.

"Olivia Lam—Callen," I answered the phone.

"Still haven't gotten used to the name change, huh?" Gibbs asked me.

"Gibbs!" I exclaimed, happy to hear his familiar voice. "Not yet, apparently," I said in answer to his question.

"How're you doing, Livy?" Gibbs wanted to know. I could tell that he was smiling, wherever he was.

"I'm fine," I replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Just fine? C'mon, Livy, what's up?"

"The nightmares are back," I admitted. "Worse than before."

Jethro was silent for a moment and I knew he was worrying about me.

"I'll get through it, Gibbs," I assured him. "And this time, I have Callen to help me."

"He's a good man, Livy. I'm glad he's there for you."

I took the pan of meat off the stove burner. "I'm glad he's here for me, too, Gibbs. I honestly don't know what I would do without him to help me out."

"That's good," Gibbs agreed. "So, listen, I called to tell you something."

"What's up?" I wanted to know, pouring the beef out onto paper towels to drain the grease off.

"Ziva and Tony are getting married," he told me. "They announced it to everyone last night!"  
"That's great!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. I had wanted the two of them to tie the knot for months now. "It's about time DiNozzo got up the courage to ask her."

"Listen, I've got to run though. I'll talk you later."

"Bye, Gibbs. I love you." I smiled into the phone, picturing Gibbs on the other end.

"I love you, too, Livy. Bye."

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I had gone downstairs to get our mail out of the box out in front of our apartment complex when my cell phone rang. One glance at the caller ID told me that it was Gibbs calling.

"What's up, Gibbs?" I asked, answering my phone.

"I just talked to Livy," he informed me. "She said she's having nightmares again about what happened in Kuwait."

I leaned against a palm tree outside of the building. "Every night, Gibbs. I've never seen anyone so scared. She wakes up, drenched in sweat, sobbing and trembling violently. It's as if she's living the whole thing over again every night."

"Have you tried getting her to talk to that psychologist you've got out there?" he wanted to know. "I've heard they can help sometimes."

"Yeah, she started doing that today. She and Nate are going to start having regular sessions, I think."

"Listen, Vance told me a week ago that they had recently gotten some new intel about who might've been responsible for the ambush of Livy's team in the Middle East," Gibbs told me.

"You're saying that it wasn't just some random attack?" Instantly, I became alert and tense, like I did whenever anyone mentioned the attack on Livy's team. She was my wife and I protected her.

"That's what I'm saying," Gibbs replied. "Her team was a target, but we just have to find out why."

**LIVY'S POV:**

The next day, when G and I arrived at the office, things were already in motion.

"Hey, Livy, c'mon," Kenzie called to me. "You and I have to change. I'll explain it to you while we get our uniforms."

"Uniforms?" I repeated, rushing after her.

As it turned out, she and I were going undercover as flight attendants on a private jet that had just been chartered out of LAX. Sam and Callen, who were both pilots, were going to be accompanying us as pilot and copilot of the aircraft.

Our stewardess uniforms were some of the more modest things that Kenzie and I had worn during our undercover missions. I had gotten used to the high heels that Hetty always encouraged us to wear, so there was no longer any need for me to lean on Callen for support, although I still did sometimes.

We got to the airport half an hour before the people we were investigating arrived in order to bug the jet with listening devices and recorders. When the two separate cars pulled up, four men and two drivers emerged and prepared to board the plane.

"Welcome to your flight, gentlemen," I greeted them, standing on the tarmac. Two of them were Middle Eastern men, and the other two looked to be American, but I couldn't be sure until Eric confirmed their IDs though photo recognition software.

"We're ready to take off whenever you are," Callen told them. He looked very suave and handsome in his pilot's uniform. "Just say the word."

"We're ready to leave now," one of them barked gruffly to G. "And you, woman, I want a double shot of scotch, right now."

"Yes, sir," I replied, cringing inwardly at the way he looked me up and down. Beside me, I felt Callen tense up as well, just like he did whenever anyone looked at me too closely. His possessiveness was romantic and chivalrous to me.

We followed them up the steps into the plane where Kenzie was already beginning to make drinks for the men. Callen headed into the cockpit to join Sam at the yoke.

"At this rate, they'll all be drunk before we've been in the air for thirty minutes," Kenzi whispered to me. "We'll never get anything good out of them."

"Too bad we don't have some sort of truth serum to put in their drinks," I muttered ruefully, setting the tumblers of bourbon and scotch on a metal tray. "That way we'd get everything we need to know."

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We're next to take off, so please buckle up and enjoy your flight," Sam's voice came over the intercom. "Ladies, that means you, too."

"Sam's such a gentleman," Kenzie chuckled, following me as we hurried to serve the drinks and then take our seats for take-off."

_**Let me know what you think…I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with all of this, but we'll see…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OLIVIA'S POV:**

We were dozens of miles above the earth at a cruising altitude when the four men sent Kenzie and I out of the cabin so that they could discuss business. It didn't matter because we had the entire plane bugged. Everything was being recorded.

Kenzie and I went into the cockpit with Sam and Callen. They were focused on flying the jet since it was a tiny bit above their level of knowledge, which wasn't entirely comforting.

"Are our guests happy?" Sam wanted to know. "Did you serve them enough alcohol?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed, putting a hand on G's shoulder. "They've drained one bottle of scotch already and I think they'll be starting on another one soon."

"How long before we reach Vegas?" Kenzie wanted to know, inquiring about our destination.

"About forty-five minutes. Then it'll be a relaxing flight back to L.A," Sam told us. "Does that sound good to you ladies?"

"It sounds good to me," I agreed. "Just a simple mission."

That's all it was—a simple mission. We got the intel we needed, then dropped the men off at the airport in Las Vegas. Sam and G got permission from flight control, and we headed back to Los Angeles.

Later that evening, after turning our uniforms in to Hetty at OSP, Callen and I bid the rest of the team goodnight and went back to our apartment.

Callen had moved in with me after the wedding. He seemed happy in my apartment, as if he'd finally found a place where he was happy and felt at home. Of course, he told me that the reason he felt so at home was because he was with me.

We had made the small, two-bedroom apartment quite cozy and warm. Our furniture, though worn, was comfortable. I had hung dozens of pictures of Callen and me, the two of us with Sam, the two of us with the rest of the team, and the two of us on our wedding day all over the house. We had received lots of wonderful wedding gifts, and they decorated our house beautifully.

Since Callen and I had both been under a good bit of stress all day long, what with the undercover surveillance operation, we decided to order pizza from a local place that delivered. On the way home, we stopped by a liqueur store and picked up a six-pack of beer.

When we got home, I immediately ordered the pizza, changed into a pair of cheerleading shorts and an NCIS t-shirt, and washed my makeup off. Callen took a shower while I was washing my face, and by the time we were done, the pizza had arrived.

I grabbed plates, napkins, and two cold beers from the kitchen while Callen paid the delivery boy. We went out onto the deck and sat down at the table, gazing out at the lights of the city.

"I want to talk to you about something, Livy," G told me, taking a swig of his beer. "Gibbs called me last night."

"I thought he might have," I laughed. "Was he checking up on me?"

"Not exactly."

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I wasn't sure how to tell Livy about Gibbs' latest information, but I did know that, with my wife, it was best to be straightforward.

"Vance has new information about the men responsible for killing your team," I told her quietly. "About the terrorist organization who targeted your team."

Livy's hand stopped mid-air as she prepared to take a bite of pizza. "You mean…"

"Your team was intentionally targeted, Livy. It wasn't just a random attack."

Slowly, Livy got to her feet, setting the pizza back down on her plate. She walked over to the rail that surrounded the deck and stared out at the darkening sky. I got up to, and walked over to her, putting my hand over hers.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked softly. Livy had never really opened up to me about what had happened in Kuwait, and I hadn't pushed the subject, just as she had never asked me about growing up in foster homes, or why I only had an initial for a first name.

"Later," she told me, turning to look at me. Her usually bright eyes were filled with a deep sorrow that made me ache for her. "When we go to bed, okay? Let's finish dinner and then I'll tell you what happened."

"Whenever you want, sweetheart," I assured her, leaning over and kissing her forehead lightly. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and buried her face on my chest, shuddering violently.

"I don't know how I survived without you, G," she declared passionately. "I love you so much!"

I held her close and stroked her hair tenderly. "I love you, too, Livy. Now, c'mon, let's forget about this and finish our pizza."

Livy looked up at me and smiled, her face brightening up immediately. "Yes, let's do that, G."


	4. Chapter 4

**CALLEN'S POV:**

That night, when Livy and I climbed into bed, she tucked herself close to my bare chest and began to explain what had happened on her mission.

"It was simple," she told me. "We went over there to investigate the mysterious death of a Marine who had been killed at supply base in Kuwait. Preliminary finding suggested that he had been killed by a sniper, so my team was called in because several of them had had experience in the Middle East and one of them spoke Arabic." She paused for breath and I interlocked our fingers tightly, knowing she would need support to continue.

"It's all right," I assured her. "Go on."

"We landed at the airbase and had to join a convoy to reach the supply camp. En route, we took fire from some small weapons—AK-47s, mostly. It was just a few insurgents and we had it under control in less that five or ten minutes."

"But that's not when you were ambushed, right?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. We had solved the case and were on the way back to the airbase about four days later. Ironically, we were in the same place where we had taken the small-arms fire when an IED exploded underneath the vehicle in front of us. Everybody in my vehicle was thrown around a little, but not hurt bad." Livy stopped for a moment, the memory very real to her, if the expression on her face was any judge. "They were all around us, I guess, because they opened fired on the convoy. Our Humvee was riddled with bullet-holes in a matter of seconds. We were trying to take cover and return fire when a missile came out of nowhere. I was about ten feet away, but my Senior Agent was closer. He saw it coming and dove to protect me. When I came to, he was lying on top of me. Dead."

Tears filled Livy's beautiful eyes and she sobbed for the first time since she'd begun telling the story. I knew that there was something special about his agent.

"Were you in love with him, Livy?" I wanted to know.

She shook her head adamantly. "No, but he was in love with me. It wasn't the first time he'd put his life in danger to protect me. We were close, but I never was attracted to him, not to mention I was a more by-the-book kind of girl back then. Anyway, all I remember after that is that someone pulled me out from underneath his body and then I blacked out from the pain. When I woke up next, I was in a hospital somewhere in Germany, being treated for my injuries."

**LIVY'S POV: **

When I awoke the next morning, G was still asleep beside me. I carefully disentangled myself from his protective arms and headed to the bathroom to get my morning shower over with. Thankfully, we only had a ten minute drive to OSP, so that meant that both of us got to sleep a little later than the average federal agents. But, Callen and I weren't the average federal agents; We were trained operators who went undercover on a daily basis, risking our lives every minute of every day.

I was out of the shower before Callen finally pulled himself from the bed and got ready to take his own shower.

"Good morning, baby," he greeted me, sweeping my wet hair off my neck and leaning in to kiss it lightly.

"Good morning," I replied, my hand stopping midair as I savored the feel of his lips.

Slowly, his lips trailed their way down my throat and across my bare shoulder in an intimate gesture that I loved. Callen might be a gruff person sometimes, but no one could ever accuse him of not being a terrific lover. He made me happy, at least.

"G…I've got…to get…dressed…for work," I managed to say as he turned me around in his arms and kissed me on the mouth.

"Why?" he asked me, a mischievous smirk appearing on his handsome face. "We could just call in sick and stay in bed all day." His hand reached to pull my towel away but I smacked it playfully.

"G Callen, you're going to make us late!" I told him, pushing him away. "You're making it so hard to resist."

"I don't want you to resist," he replied innocently. "I want to make love to you, sweetheart." He leaned in a kissed me, long and deep.

I glanced over at the clock quickly. We had just under an hour to get to work. "Okay, but we have to make it quick," I told him.

An hour later, we walked into the OSP as if it were just another regular morning. Hetty was waiting for us when we came in and the rest of the team was nowhere to be seen.

"You're eight minutes late," she informed us. "Mr. Callen, your team is already upstairs."

"Sorry, Hetty," I apologized, following G up the stairs.

"We'll be here early tomorrow," I promised her. " Honestly."

We walked into the dark operations room where the team was all standing in front of the large screen.

"Nope, guys, it looks like all they do out there is kiss," Eric was saying.

"Is that the security camera outside?" I asked, staring at the footage.

"Yeah, and that's our car," Callen added. "You guys are spying on us."

"You were late," Sam pointed out. "We're investigators. This is what we do."

"Sure it is," G and I chuckled.

Later that morning, Sam and I headed out to interview a witness. We were driving down the streets of Los Angeles and I caught him looking at me out of the corner of his eye several times.

"What do you want to ask me, Sam?" I finally asked him. "If you're wondering why were late this morning, you're _not _getting any juicy details."

"Actually, I was thinking about how good you look," he told me. "You've changed since you and G got together."

"Thanks," I replied, smiling at my brother-like friend and teammate. "I think there's a compliment somewhere in there."

"There is," he assured me, pulling up to the curb in front of the witness' house.

"So, what did this guy see exactly?" I wanted to know. "I missed that part this morning. I think I was in the bathroom."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Sam asked me quite suddenly.

"No!" I replied, taken aback. "Of course not!"

"Good," Sam said as we walked towards the house. "Cause if you get pregnant, you're not going to be working out here in the field."

At that very moment, an explosion knocked us backward, engulfing the entire house in flames. Sam and I were slammed to the pavement violently by the force of the explosion.

**OOO!!! A cliffhanger! Yay me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**SAM'S POV:**

I was slightly dazed by the force of the explosion, but I recovered in a matter of seconds and looked over to check on Livy. She was lying on her side, her face cut from the impact with the sidewalk. Her eyes blinked open and she groaned quietly.

"Livy, come on," I told her, getting to my feet and pulling her up gently. "We've got to get out of here."

A large, unmarked van came to a screeching stop in front of the burning house, and when I turned to call for help, four men surrounded us.

"What the hell?" I muttered as they grabbed us and pushed us towards the car roughly.

"Sam, what's going on?" Livy cried, struggling to get away from them. "SAM!" She screamed my name loudly as one of them tried to stick a needle in her neck.

"Leave her alone!" I ordered, punching one of the men in the face and elbowing another in the stomach as hard as I could. Before I even saw it coming, one of them jabbed a needle into my arm and, in seconds, everything went dark. The last thing I remembered was Livy crying out, as if she were in pain.

**CALLEN'S POV: **

"Guys, I need you upstairs," Eric called down urgently from the second floor. "Hurry."

Kenzie, Dom, and I rushed upstairs to find Eric pacing around in the operations room. "We've got a problem," he told me. "Check out this security footage."

He typed something into his computer and a video appeared on the big screen. I clearly saw Livy, my beloved wife, and my best friend, Sam, walking towards a small house. They were halfway up the sidewalk—only fifteen feet from the home—when it exploded, flames engulfing it in seconds. I flinched as Livy and Sam were thrown backwards violently.

"Oh my God!" Kenzie exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Let's go," I exclaimed, heading out of the room. "Kenzie, Dom, come on!"

"Wait," Eric called. "That's not what I wanted you to see."

I stood in the doorway, watching the rest of the video. A van pulled up in front of the house and four Middle Eastern men got out of the car, grabbing Livy and Sam. Both of them fought back, but one of the assailants injected something into Sam's neck and moments later, he went limp. Livy, however, continued to fight until one of them hit her over the head with the butt of a handgun.

In agony, I watched as both of them were shoved into the van and driven way.

"Where the hell did they go?" I demanded to know, feeling myself start to panic. I didn't know what to do. Whenever I needed support, I had Livy and Sam there to back me up. Now, they were gone.

"I tried to follow it with traffic cams," Eric informed me, "But I lost it two blocks away."

I cursed incoherently under my breath as Kenzie suggested that we get the license plate number off the van and put out a B.O.L.O.

"Already done," Eric replied. "I'm not sure what else to do."

" I want to go to where it happened," I announced. "We'll try and track them from where you lost them, Eric. Let's go."

**LIVY'S POV:**

The first thing I was aware of was how terribly my head was pounding. The second coherent thought that I had was "G must be so worried."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and raised my head up, sending a wave of nausea over me. It took me a few seconds to recover from it, only to realize that I was tied to a chair in a small room with cinder block walls. Sam was behind me, bound to a chair as well. I couldn't turn my head around to see, but when he didn't answer me right away, I knew he was still unconscious.

"Think, Livy, think," I ordered myself. "You're a trained federal agent. You should know how to get out of situations like this."

"What the hell…" Sam mumbled, his words barely coherent. "What did they do to me?"

"Sam?!" I exclaimed joyfully. "Sam, wake up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake," he replied. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," I declared passionately. "The team might not be able to find out where we are."

"Calm down, Livy," Sam told me. "As soon as I get my head cleared, we'll figure this out."

"They're Middle Eastern," I informed him. "And their accents are strong, so I don't think they've been here for very long."

"These ropes are tied good," Sam said, struggling to get his wrists free, but with no luck.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and three of the men came walking in, one man out in front and the other two behind him a little, both carrying AK-47s.

"Good afternoon," the one in front greeted us. His accent was so strong that I could barely understand his words. He might as well have been speaking in Arabic.

"You are NCIS agents, aren't you?" he asked me.

"Sometimes," I replied carelessly. "But not today, I'm afraid."

The man chucked a little and glanced back at his friends, then surprised me by slapping my face with the back of his hand as hard as I could.

I didn't make a sound, but Sam swore and demanded that they leave me alone.

"We need information from NCIS, and we will get it from you."

I just smiled, tasting the blood on my lip. "Like hell I will," I told him, earning another solid smack on the other side of my face. It was getting to be a habit with this guy, but I was hiding my fear by acting arrogantly.

Sam grabbed my hand, which was close to his between our backs, and squeezed it gently. He was telling me not to push them too far.

The man in charge walked behind me so that he was looking at Sam. One of the men with the guns moved closer to me and I saw hatred gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Unfortunately for your friend," he informed Sam, "we do not think that traditional methods of torture would work on you. Instead, we will use her against you."

"Against me?" Sam repeated. "You lay a hand on her again, and I swear that I will kill you. If her husband doesn't do it first. We might just have to do it together."

The leader laughed again and then gestured to the man next to me, who promptly shoved the butt of his AK-47 into my stomach, causing me to double over in pain, gasping for breath.

"I think you'll be willing to talk very, very soon," the man told Sam. "It's just a question of how much pain you're going to make your friend endure."

_**Okay, please review! I want to know what everyone thinks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SAM'S POV:**

I wasn't sure how much longer Livy could out. I wasn't sure how much longer _I _could hold out. Hearing those men hit her over and over, every time I refused to tell them anything was getting to be too much. She never made a sound, but every time they hit her, she squeezed my hand tightly. With each time, her grasp was becoming weaker and weaker.

Finally, they left us alone to "think over our options."

"Livy, talk to me!" I ordered her. "Tell me you're all right!"

"I'm all right," she told me weakly. "Sore and bleeding, but I'll survive."

"G is gonna kill me when he finds out what I've let them do to you," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Sam, you…can't give…in to them," Livy insisted. "Don't tell…them…anything. I'll be all right. Really, I will."

"Livy, they've been beating you up for forty-five minutes. You're not going to be able to take much more," I said.

Wearily, Livy leaned her head back and rested it against my shoulder. "I just hope Callen knows how much I love him," she whispered.

CALLEN'S POV:

"This is where Eric lost the van," Kenzie informed me as we drove down a narrow alleyway. I slammed on the breaks and skidded to a quick stop so that we could examine the area.

"This is a dead end," Dominic pointed out. "Where could they have gone?"

"Some of these buildings have doors big enough to drive a van into," I observed. "What if the van pulled into one of these buildings?"

"I'll get Eric to see if he can find out who owns this buildings," Kenzie offered, already pulling out her cell phone and dialing his number.

I walked in slow circles, running my fingers through my hair as I tried to think what the next step would be if nothing turned up in this alleyway. My wife and my best friend were missing, and all I could think about was getting them home safely.

Livy and I were so happy together, and I couldn't imagine life without her. We had our own little routines now. On Saturday mornings, we stayed in bed until close to lunchtime, her nestled safely in my arms. On Saturday evenings, we went to the Santa Monica Pier, where we had had our first date, and rode the ferris wheel several times. Every night, we sat down and had dinner together, then watched TV until it was time to go to bed.

Life without Livy would be blank and meaningless.

"Callen!" Kenzie called out to me. "Eric's got something. He's says the building at the end of this alley was rented out two weeks ago to a name that is fake. He talked to the owner and that man said that four Arabs are renting it. They're paying cash and he says they were driving a blue van."

"Let's go!" I called to Dominic, who had been walking up and down the alley, looking for any clues. "They're down here!"

**LIVY'S POV:**

I wouldn't let myself tell Sam how much pain I was in. I knew he would try to do something and might succeed in getting us both killed. Dying was a risk that I couldn't take right now. I had a husband to get home to, a family to create.

All of a sudden, the door opened again and the three men came rushing in. Two of them untied my hands and pulled me to my feet roughly. I cried out in pain as my bruised body was shoved towards the man in charge. He looped an arm around my neck, cutting off my air supply slightly, and pressed the barrel of a 9mm handgun to my temple.

"Now, I want to know everything you do about NCIS' Office of Special Projects," the man told Sam, who looked like he was about to kill someone. "And everything you know about Special Agent Olivia Lambert."

It took a few seconds for me to realize that this man was talking about me. He wanted to know about me. Little did he realize that the person he was interested in was the one he was threatening to kill.

"Start talking, or I will put a bullet in your friend's brain," the man growled.

My eyes locked with Sam's, and I knew what we had to do. Neither of us was willing to die like this, and Sam definitely wasn't about to give in to this terrorist. I still had a little bit of fight left in me and now was the time to use it.

I elbowed the man holding me in the stomach as hard as I could, then grabbed his arm, aiming his gun away from my head as he struggled to get free. The other two men rushed to his assistance, but Sam toppled himself over, tripping of them.

I struggled to get the gun away from my attacker, but he was stronger than me and I was weakened from my severe beating. In a matter of minutes, he threw me down on the ground and aimed the gun at me again.

"You're not worth the trouble," he muttered, his finger on the trigger.

Just when I knew that it was all over for me, shots rang out and the leader fell with a thud. The other two men scrambled to return fire at whoever might be coming into the room, but I dove for the gun and put two rounds in one of them, and one round in the other, purposely trying not to kill them both. We would need them for information.

Callen, Kenzie, and Dominic came rushing into the room. G knelt at my side instantly and pulled me close to him.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Just barely," Sam told him as Kenzie untied the bigger man's wrists and helped him to his feet. "What the hell took you so long?"

"We stopped for coffee," Callen joked, slipping his arms underneath me and lifting me easily. "That reminds me, don't let me forget to give Hetty the receipt."

"We need to get medical attention for this one," Dominic called, keeping his gun trained on the wounded Arab. "Livy hit him in the shoulder."

"Yeah, well she and Sam can get medical attention first," Callen declared, stepping over the body of the man I had struggled with.

**Okay! Let me know what you think!!! I loved writing this chapter! By the way, I'm thinking of a third part to this series…when Livy and Callen have a baby!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LIVY'S POV:**

It felt so good to have G by my side as I rode in the ambulance to the hospital. On a normal day, I would have put up a fight about having to be strapped to a stretcher, but today, I needed to lie down. I was battered, bruised, and exhausted, but with Callen holding my hand tightly and kissing my forehead every few minutes, I felt safe and well.

"How's Sam doing?" I asked G while the EMT took my blood pressure.

"He'll be fine. Kenzie's driving him to the hospital to get looked at. I'm sure we'll see him there," Callen replied.

"Hmm…"I mused aloud. "Do you think that maybe Sam and Kenzie might ever…"

Callen just shook his head, smiling. "I think took one too many punches is what I think. You're trying to set up the rest of my team with each other."

"I was just thinking!" I replied defensively.

"Whoa, baby," G told me, putting a strong hand on my shoulder. "Just relax. Let it happen on its own, if it's even going to happen."

Easing back against the stretcher, I closed my eyes and turned my cheek to rest it against the top of G's hand. "I love you, Callen," I told him quietly. "But, I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

"You do that, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

I raised up quickly, and kissed him directly on the mouth.

"I love you, Livy."

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I got in the way a lot in the emergency room, but I couldn't let my beautiful wife out of my sight. Her face was cut and bleeding from all of the punches she had received. I hadn't seen the rest of her body yet, but I knew that it probably looked just as bad. I just wanted to hold her, let her sleep safe in my arms without having to worry about anybody ever hurting her again.

"Mr. Callen, your wife is doing fine," a nurse finally told me. "We've stitched up some of the cuts on her face and we gave her some disinfectant to put on her wounds. You can take her home now, if you'd like."

"You mean she doesn't have to stay the night?" I exclaimed.

"No, sir. You just need to sign her out."

"Thank you very much," I replied, shaking her hand gently. "I'll take care of it right away."

It was close to midnight when Livy and I arrived back at our apartment. She was practically asleep in the passenger seat, the painkillers making her extremely drowsy. I shut the engine off and walked around to help her out.

She was too tired to walk, so I slipped my arms underneath her, cradling her in my arms gently. She looped her arms around my neck and nestled her head underneath my chin.

"Mmm…" she mumbled drowsily. "So glad…I'm okay. Thought…'bout all the…things I…wouldn't get to do…"

"Yeah, like what?" I chuckled, miraculously managing to open the door to our building with both hands full.

"Like…have a baby…" she whispered.

That's when it hit me. Livy and I had never talked about having a family, but I felt sure that she wanted a baby. When I thought about it, so did I. The thought of having a child—a son, maybe—was a happy thought.

"We'll talk about that when you're not drugged up on painkillers," I assured her.

When we got into our apartment, I quickly slipped Livy beneath the covers of the bed and she mumbled something else, then rolled over and cuddled the pillow to her face. I was headed out of the room to get a drink when she called my name faintly.

"G?"

I glanced back and saw that she was raised up in the bed, looking at me. Perhaps she wasn't as drugged as I had thought.

"Yes, baby?" I replied.

"Will you come back and stay with me?" she asked. "I don't…want to be…alone."

How could I resist such a sweet, heartfelt plea? I pulled off my shirt and crawled into the bed with her. She snuggled close to me and I held her gently, afraid of hurting her any worse.

As we drifted off to sleep after a hell of a day, my mind was focused on two things. One, who had kidnapped my wife and why, and two, what it would be like to have a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I've decided that I'm only going to update on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays because I'm so busy during the week with school and working on my novel! So, I'll try to make this chapter EXTRA long…keep reviewing!

**LIVY'S POV:**

A few days of recuperation later, Callen and I went back to OSP. Hetty had insisted that the two of us, plus Sam, take three days off. She had wanted us to take a whole week off, but both Sam and I refused to stay out for that long.

When I stepped out of the shower in preparation for work, I observed the bruises on my stomach and cheek carefully.

My abdomen was a mixture of purple and blue, but the bruises on my face weren't as bad, and I could cover them fairly well with makeup. The cuts, however, were still healing and the stitches would stay in for a while.

"It's a good thing I'm not wearing something that shows my stomach," I laughed as Callen crawled out of bed and came into the bathroom.

"You still look beautiful to me," he declared, kissing me lightly on the mouth as he prepared to take his own shower.

"I'm just glad to be going back to work," I told him, running a comb through my wet hair.

"We'll finally be able to interrogate our suspect today," Callen pointed out. "We can find out why they were after you."

"Just don't hurt him," I pleaded. "If you get fired…well, let's just say that I don't want to work without you."

Callen kissed me once more. "Don't worry, baby. I won't get fired."

On our way to work, I caught Callen looking at me at of the corner of his eye several times. He was thinking about something, I could tell. I just wasn't sure what it was.

"G, what are you thinking about?" I asked him finally. "I know you, baby. I know that there's something you want to ask me."

"When I brought you home from the hospital and you were sort of doped up on painkillers, you mentioned something to me."

"What did I say?" I wanted to know. I had been on drugs before during my recovery from the bombing, and the doctors and staff had mentioned that I talked a lot under their influence.

"You mentioned something about…wanting to have a baby."

I blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Of course I had talked about what I'd been thinking about while I was being tortured! "Well…"I began. "I have been thinking about that."

"I like the idea," Callen declared. "Of having a baby . We should."

I turned in my seat, nearly choking on my coffee. "Really? You want to have a baby?"

G nodded adamantly. "Yes, I do. I want the chance to raise a child the way I wasn't, with loving parents and a close family."

"Okay!" I replied, a smile spreading across my face. "So, should we start trying to get pregnant?"

"Are you kidding?" G exclaimed. " I don't need a reason to have my way with you!"

I punched him in the arm, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you," I told him honestly. "And I don't know what I did to deserve someone as sweet as you."

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I was glad that Livy and I had decided to try to get pregnant. Honestly, just talking about it made me want to start on it right away, but we had a video conference with Gibbs and Director Vance at 9AM that we had to get to first.

Sam arrived at OSP at the same time we did and he greeted Livy with a hug.

"I hope Kenzie took good care of you," Livy remarked casually.

"That girl is one hell of a cook," Sam told us, slapping G on the back. "She stayed with me for two days and took really good care of me."

Livy grinned at me behind Sam's back and gave me the good-luck sign with both of her thumbs turned upwards.

We headed inside and then the entire team went upstairs to conference with Director Vance. Just as we got inside the dark room, Eric was greeting the director and Gibbs.

"Agent Lambert-Callen, Agent Hanna, it's good to see you safe," Vance told Livy and Sam. "I trust you're recovering well, Olivia?"

Livy nodded and smiled. "Yes, sir. I'm doing fine. Just waiting for the bruises to go away."

"How many stitches did you get?" Gibbs wanted to know sharply. He was worried about Livy, and for a good reason.

"Oh, about five or six," Livy lied smoothly to him.

"More like fifteen," I spoke up.

"Shut up, G," she hissed at me over her shoulder. Then, she turned back to the screen. "I'm fine, Gibbs. I promise."

"Well, unfortunately, Olivia, the people that your team apprehended are connected to the insurgents who killed your team in Kuwait. It has been confirmed by credible sources."

The expression on Livy's face changed in a mere second. "You're sure of this?" she asked quietly.

"Absolutely. And, we've got intel on where the man responsible for both attacks is. I sent all the information to your computer, so you should have it now. You're going to Kuwait. All of you," Director Vance informed us.

"Our entire team?" I echoed.

"And mine," Gibbs added. "We're going full-force this time."

That night, as Livy and I packed our bags for the trip to Kuwait, I could tell that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked finally.

"I'm scared, G," she finally admitted, sitting down on the end of the bed. "The last time I went…people that I cared about didn't come back! I can't do that again!" She burst into tears and I knelt beside her, taking her into my arms.

"Livy, this isn't going to be the same, sweetheart. Nobody is going to get killed. I swear it."

She looked up at me, her bruised face streaked with tears. "Don't make promises you can't keep, G."

"I never do that, Olivia Lambert Callen. You and I, along with our team and Gibbs', are coming home from Kuwait. And, when we come home, we can start trying to have a baby."

Livy looked up at my mischievously. "Why can't we start on that tonight?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's not a bad idea!" I agreed. "I knew there was some reason that I married you!"

**LIVY'S POV:**

The next morning, after a night of passion, G and I met the rest of the team at the airport. Gibbs and his team had flown in the night before and I greeted all of them cheerfully, but with a sense of dread. I cared about all of these people so deeply, and I didn't want any of them to get hurt.

_**Okay, this is it until next Friday! have a good week! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**GIBBS' POV:**

I could see that Livy was worried; It was written all over her face, especially in her dark, expressive eyes.

"Hey, Gibbs," she greeted me, giving me a tight hug, as if she was afraid she was going to lose me. "It's good to see you again."

"Abby sends her love," I told her. My Gothic forensic scientist had begged to be allowed to come to Los Angeles so that she could see Livy and Eric, OSP's computer whiz whom Abby seemed to have developed a close friendship with. I had finally allowed her to tag along, but she hadn't come with us to the airport with us. I had promised Abby that she could see Livy when we returned from Kuwait, knowing that it would give her faith that we were all going to be returning safely.

"Eric told me she was coming," Livy replied. "I can't wait to see her when we come back."

I kissed Livy's forehead. "Stop worrying," I told her. "We're all going to come home safely."

"I hope so, Gibbs," she said solemnly. "I hope so."

**LIVY'S POV:**

We boarded a C-130 at the Los Angeles Air Force Base. NCIS had been able to arrange a flight with them to take us to Cairo. From there, we would take a smaller cargo plane to Kuwait.

I took a seat next to Callen on the flight and strapped myself in. The rest of the two teams scattered around the empty plane, which would bring numerous soldiers home from leave after we disembarked. Kenzi and Sam sat across from us, and I noticed with delight that they were deep in conversation with each other. Callen noticed it as well and squeezed my hand gently. Tony and Ziva, who had just recently gotten engaged, were sitting together much like G and I were. Dom and McGee were already half asleep in their seat, their headphones in, and Gibbs was calmly sipping his coffee, taking it all in.

Leaning my head against G's shoulder, I snuggled closer to him. He put an arm around my shoulder and held me tight.

"Don't worry about it, baby," he whispered soothingly into my ear. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere!"

The flight seemed endless, and we all dozed off occasionally. Several of us borrowed reading material from each other. Dom and McGee switched Ipods with each other so that they had new songs to listen to.

Tony offered me a book called "Twilight" that I had heard of, but never read.

"It's great," he assured me. "I'm Team Edward."

"I am Team Callen," I replied seriously.

While I stuck my nose inside the addictive book, Gibbs and Callen walked around the empty plane, talking quietly. I looked across from me and saw that Kenzie had fallen sound asleep on Sam's shoulder. Amidst their naps, the two of them had unconsciously snuggled closer to each other. They looked so happy together, and I smiled, despite the constant worrying that I was doing.

When we finally arrived in Kuwait, all of us were thoroughly exhausted. We had been flying for close to twenty-four hours, and as soon as we were all assigned bunks in the Marine barracks, we all promptly fell sound asleep on the surprisingly comfortable beds.

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I awoke five hours after we fell asleep, surprised to find that Livy's hand had found mine during the night and that we were holding hands across the space that separated our cots.

"Livy, wake up," I told her. "We're moving out at 0600. You've got to get up."

She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and rolled over towards me. "Five more minutes," she whispered, her words clear this time.

I grinned. "They don't allow five more minutes in a war zone," I told her.

Her eyes opened wide when she heard my words and she sat up suddenly. "I forgot that we were in Kuwait for a little while," she declared, rubbing her eyes drowsily. "What time is it?"

"0500," I reminded her. "C'mon, let's wake the others."

Livy stood up, stretching tall. I didn't think I had ever seen her look sexier than she did in her pair of tan cargo pants, black t-shirt, and tan combat boots.

Gibbs was already up, and had somehow found a cup of coffee in the midst of the Marine barracks. Livy quickly shook Kenzie, and Ziva awake and the former went to wake Sam and the latter woke Tony up. Gibbs woke his other team member, Agent McGee.

The three girls opened a package of Wet Wipes and cleaned themselves off as best they could. I thought that they were all great sports to go without showers for the duration of our trip. After they freshened up as best they could, we all donned our Kevlar vests, firearms, and military helmets and headed to the mess tent where we were fed a quick breakfast of MREs.

"This is about as appealing as that food Sam eats," Kenzie remarked, looking down at her food with distaste.

"Do you guys have any idea how many carbs these things have?" Livy wanted to know, reading the package carefully. "I'm going to put on weight while we're here."

"You have to eat, girls, to stay energetic," Gibbs told them. "You're soldiers while you're here."

A Marine major approached us as we finished our meals and filled our canteens with fresh water for the long day we'd have ahead of us in the dust.

"Welcome to Kuwait," he greeted us. "I'm Major Harrison. My squadron and I will be accompanying you to the hostile area. We'll be assisting in the apprehension and destruction of the terrorist responsible for the attacks on your team."

I stood up and shook his hand. "I'm Special Agent Callen, and these," I said, sweeping my hand around at the rest of the team, "are Agents Gibbs, Hanna, Blye, Vail, Lambert-Callen, David, DiNozzo, and McGee. We're here to take care of this terrorist. He's caused too much death and terror already." I glanced back at Livy and she nodded adamantly in agreement with my statement.

"Well, when you're all ready, we're assembling outside," he informed us. "We've got guns for you. Well, bigger guns then you've already got. I assume you're all trained to use M16s."

"Naturally," Callen replied casually.

**LIVY'S POV:**

We quickly finished our disgusting breakfasts and rushed outside to join the convoy. Major Harrison quickly outfitted us with M16 A2s. It felt strange to hold such a large gun again after I'd been used to working with a smaller handgun at OSP.

"All right, boys! Let's mount up!" the major shouted after assigning us to specific vehicles. I was riding with Sam and McGee, while Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs were in another Humvee, and Callen and Dom in another. There were about twelve vehicles all together and we were spread out across the convoy.

Just before we got into our separate vehicles, Callen pulled me close to him. "Whatever happens out there today, Livy, stay alive. I can't live without you. You're the love of my life."

"I'll stay alive," I told him, "but only if you promise to as well."

"I'll promise you that, and I'll also promise you that we'll have a baby as soon as we can get pregnant." He leaned in close and kissed me passionately. Ziva and Tony were busy sharing a similar embrace.

"All right, you guys," Gibbs called to us. "Let's don't let these Marines think we run a soap opera back home!"

Callen gave me one last quick kiss and then helped me up into my vehicle. "I'll see you soon, baby."


	10. Chapter 10

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I didn't like not being in the same vehicle as Livy, but we didn't want anyone to think that we were giving ourselves special treatment because we were married. Besides, as protective as I was of my wife, I knew that she could take care of herself, and that she was close to Sam, who loved her almost as much as I did.

Major Harrison's plan, which he had explained to us before the convoy set off, was to surround the abandoned village—a place that consisted of unused clay structures. The insurgents' headquarters was at the center of the village, hidden from sight unless seen from above.

Several different teams would go in from different entrances and converge in the middle, surrounding the insurgents. My team and Gibbs' team were divided up among Major Harrison's men, and he had promised me that his men would go in first as they were trained in combat fighting. I, on the other hand, had assured him that all of the agents I had brought with me were fully capable of fighting in a situation like this.

We reached the deserted village in just over forty-five minutes. The convoy surrounded the buildings, and they only got out of their vehicles when Major Harrison emerged. Close to one hundred soldiers were assembled, along with my agents and Gibbs'.

I could see Livy; She was a ways from me, but I could see her holding the M-16 as if she knew how to use it well. She probably did, considering she had spent a good deal of time in the Middle East before joining my team in L.A.

Major Harrison gave a simple hand signal and we moved out, swarming into the village's various entrances. I was on high alert, Dom at my side. He looked a little scared, but I patted him on the back confidently as we followed the trained combat Marines into through the tiny streets of the village.

Everything seemed fine. No gunshots rang out from any sector of the area as we cleared each building one at a time.

Then all hell broke loose.

Gunshots rang out from all over the place. The entire village seemed to be swarming with insurgents suddenly, and we all took cover, returning fire at them. A soldier nearby me fell to the ground, a bullet having struck him in the side.

"Dom, cover me!" I shouted, darting out into the open to drag him back to safety. A round grazed my arm, ripping a chunk of my flesh away. I cursed loudly, but managed to drag the soldier back to safety.

Livy would probably kill me when she saw my bleeding flesh wound, but I couldn't worry about that now. I was too busy fighting for my life.

**LIVY'S POV:**

It wasn't looking good for the Americans. The squad that Sam, McGee, and I were attached to had sustained several casualties and we couldn't seem to reduce the number of insurgents firing upon us.

I was knelt down at the corner of a building, shooting back, while Sam stood directly behind me, shooting over my head. My mind was whirling with emotions. This mission wasn't going as well as Major Harrison had planned, and I was afraid that I was going to lose someone I cared about before it was over with. So many of my friends were here, not to mention my husband and a man who was the closest thing I had to a father.

My nightmares were coming true, and I had to force myself to take several deep breaths. Otherwise, I felt certain that I would pass out.

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I managed to catch Major Harrison's attention amidst the chaos. "Call in an air-strike!" I shouted to him. "We're not making any progress!"

He pondered my request for several seconds—it seemed like forever—before pulling his radio, no doubt calling headquarters.

In just a few minutes, Major Harrison gave the order to fall back. Two F-14 Tomcats were on the way, ready to destroy the insurgents' camp. I tried to find Livy among the retreating soldiers, but I couldn't. There were too many soldiers to distinguish which one was my wife.

The convoy drove at dangerous speeds until we were a good five miles away from the village. I could already hear the Tomcats screeching overhead as we came to a stop. I opened the Humvee door and stood up, watching as the two jets flew over the village, their payloads dropping from their undersides.

The explosion was so violent that we felt the shocks even though we were a safe distance away. In a matter of milliseconds, the entire place was destroyed, not leaving a single survivor.

When we got back to the base, I began a frantic search for Livy. There were soldiers everywhere, and I picked out every one of our NCIS agents among them. Gibbs was fine, as was Ziva. Tony seemed to have received a bullet to the leg and Gibbs and David were helping him to the medical tent. McGee and Dom were talking—two rookies discussing their first real combat mission. Kenzie and Sam were just gazing at each other, not saying anything because words weren't really needed.

Then I saw her. She was frantically looking around, her blonde ponytail swinging madly.

"Livy!" I shouted at her, already heading in her direction.

"Callen!" she cried, her voice full of unmistakable love and affection. She ran towards me as fast as she could and, when we met, she threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh, I was afraid you'd been killed!" she declared, bursting into my tears on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Livy. I really am," I told her. She hadn't seen my arm yet, and I was hoping to delay that for a little while. "I was worried about you, too."

Livy pulled back a little and looked into my eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, G." She pressed her forehead against mine and, for several seconds, we shared a very special moment.

But, at last, Livy saw my bleeding arm.

"Oh, Callen!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide with horror. "You said you were fine."

I shrugged. "It's just a flesh wound. It's really worse than it looks."

"Well, you still need stitches," she told me. "C'mon, we're going to get this treated." She held my hand and walked a few steps, then turned towards me and pressed a quick, tender kiss to my lips. "I love you, G," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Livy."

_**I am so sorry about how long it took me to post the last chapter. Fanfiction wasn't converting my documents for some reason, and I was fairly frantic trying to get it to work. I will promise you another chapter this afternoon. Hope you like this!**_


	11. Chapter 11

LIVY'S POV:

In the medical tent, numerous soldiers were getting treated for their wounds. DiNozzo was having a bullet painfully extracted from his leg while Ziva held his hand tightly. All the medical staff seemed to be busy, so I led my husband over to a small area that was stocked with supplies.

"Do you trust me to sew you up myself?" I asked him, making him sit down.

"Sure, go ahead," he told me. "There's no reason to bother the rest of these doctors. I'm not hurt that bad."

"Okay. Stay here. I'll get what I need." Dashing away, I grabbed a bottle of antiseptic to clean the wound, some needles and thread to sew it up, and some gauze and tape to bandage it up when I was done. There were syringes, but nothing to numb the pain with. I assumed that the meds were kept somewhere safe, so I hurried back to Callen, who was carefully examining his own wound.

"I don't know how to give shots very well and I couldn't find anything to help the pain, so you'll just have to…"

"Live with it," G finished for me. "Yeah, it's okay. I know you'll be gentle."

Very carefully, I cleaned the blood away from the wound, wincing when I what a large chunk of flesh the bullet had ripped away. "My poor, poor G," I breathed, tenderly wiping the blood away with the antiseptic.

"You have great bedside manners," Callen teased me. "I'd like it if you were my doctor all of the time."

I threaded the needle quickly and began sewing the wound back together. G flinched several times, but he never made a sound as I stitched him up. Once the wound was closed, I placed some gauze over it and taped it on.

"All better," I told him. "We can go now." I looked up at G and our eyes locked. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him feverishly without stopping for a very long time.

"How about you and I find somewhere private?" G suggested, taking my hand tightly in his.

"You read my mind," I told him.

We hurried out of the medical tent, and through a few cargo containers until we found a somewhat deserted area. Callen pulled me around a corner and I threw myself on him, my mouth finding his quickly.

G's hands roamed my body feverishly as I plastered myself against him, my hands not idle. Our mouths fused together passionately, each of us battling for domination. Callen pressed me back against the cargo container, then put his hands on my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as G buried his face in my neck, trailing hot kisses up and down my throat.

"Callen! Livy!" Sam called, his voice close by. "Where are you two?"

G stopped mid-kiss and I looked up quickly.

"Damn it!" I swore, trying to disentangle myself from Callen as fast as possible.

Sam rounded the corner just as I stood back on my own two feet. "What are you two up to?" he asked us. Then, his eyes got wide and he held up his hands in surrender. "You know what, I don't want to know. Forget that I even asked. "C'mon, Gibbs wants us all."

CALLEN' S POV:

It was the following afternoon before we got a flight out of Kuwait. This time, the cargo plane was full of shipping crates and we had to be more careful where we walked this time. Livy stayed close to me, almost as if she was afraid she was going to lose me.

The C-130 landed in Los Angeles thirty-six hours after we left Kuwait. We were all exhausted from traveling, but Hetty insisted that we come back in to OSP before going home to our separate apartments. I was pretty sure she just wanted to see if we were all safe and alive.

"I'm so glad you're all back," she greeted us as we walked inside. "Ahh, Mr. DiNozzo, I see you've returned with a limp. Nothing serious, I hope?"

"Just a scratch," he told her, going to sit down. His wound, though not dangerous, was painful.

"And Mr. Callen, I understood from Mr. Hanna that you, too, were struck by a flying ball of lead," Hetty said, turning to G.

"It was nothing, Hetty," Callen assured her, glaring at G. I punched the muscular black man in the shoulder; He should have known better than to tell Hetty.

"We'd all just like some rest," I told her. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're pretty tired."

"Absolutely. Agent Gibbs, I've booked three hotel rooms for you and your team. Your flights for D.C. leave tomorrow at 2PM."

"Maybe we can all grab an early lunch before you guys leave," Kenzie suggested.

"Just call us," McGee told her.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Gibbs called to his team. "I need some coffee."

"We have some coffee over in the lounge area, Agent Gibbs," Hetty offered generously.

"That's not coffee," Gibbs declared. "But thanks."

Soon after Gibbs' team left, the rest of us left for our homes. Livy was practically asleep in the passenger seat before we got home and I was getting drowsy myself. When we arrived, Livy slowly got out, yawning wide.

"I hope we never have to go back to the Middle East," she told me as I got our bags out of the trunk. "It's too stressful for me."

"Me too," I agreed. "Not to mention painful. Now, c'mon, let's get some sleep."

We walked up to our apartment, Livy leaning on my arm and yawning every few seconds. "It feels so good to say that we're home, doesn't it?" she asked me.

"Yeah, baby, it does." I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

Okay, that's all you get for this weekend! I'll write more on Saturday since I won't return from a skiing trip until Friday night. Be advised that this will only be a few more chapters…


	12. Chapter 12

LIVY'S POV:

The next morning, we were at OSP at ten for a video conference with Director Vance. All of us—Callen's team and Gibbs'—all looked much more refreshed and rested when we stood in the operations room.

"Good morning," Vance greeted us. "I was pleased to hear that everyone made it back in once piece."

"Yes, sir," Callen replied. "Just a few scratches was all we sustained."

"I read the military's report. Looks as if the entire insurgent camp was destroyed. Good job," the director congratulated us.

I stepped up. "Sir, I'd like the formal report to give credit to the Marines we worked with. They were the ones who did most of the work."

"Livy's right," Gibbs agreed. "No way we would have made it out of there without them."

"I'll make sure they receive full credit," Vance replied. "Gibbs, it's time for your team to come home. I spoke with Hetty earlier and she said that your flight leaves at two. Make sure you get on home. I need you back here."

"Yes, sir."

We all went out for an early lunch at a local bar and grill. I hated that all of my friends had to leave so soon, but that was the job. Gibbs and his team would go back to D.C to solve cases, and those of us that worked for OSP would disappear into the shadows once more.

The only downside to being in OSP was that none of us really existed anymore. Our very identities were a mystery from our families. Callen had a habit of moving every few months, and I already knew that he was itching to move to a new apartment.

I sat next between Callen. Callen's hand was resting on my leg underneath the table, and I felt safe with him by my side. I glanced around at everyone—Sam and Kenzie, Tony, and Ziva laughing about something, Dom, Eric, McGee, and Abby talking about something nerdy, and Gibbs and Callen discussing old times. My family surrounded me, and I loved each and every one of them.

CALLEN'S POV:

Three weeks later, life had gone back to normal at OSP. We had just finished working a case, and all of us came in on Thursday morning to finish up our paperwork. Livy was at her desk when Kenzie came walking by with her breakfast burrito.

Suddenly, my wife gagged and dashed towards the bathroom as fast as she could, covering her mouth with her hands. I hurried after her, concerned as to why she had suddenly gotten sick.

When I got in the bathroom, Shawn was leaning over the toilet, clutching her stomach with both hands.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked, kneeling by her side and pulling her hair back off of her face.

"The smell of Kenzie's burrito made me sick," she told me weakly, her face still rather pale. "I barely made it to the bathroom in time."

"Maybe you've just got a stomach bug," I suggested.

Livy shook her head adamantly. "No, G, this isn't a stomach bug, I don't think."

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused as to what she thought was wrong. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm two and a half weeks late," she said. "And this isn't the first time I've felt sick this week."

"Well, why don't you go buy one of those tests and find out for sure?"

Livy nodded again. "I'll ask Hetty if I can leave for a little while," she told me, letting me help her to her feet.

LIVY'S POV:

I borrowed the keys to the Challenger from Sam, got permission from Hetty to leave, grabbed my purse and jacket, and headed out to the nearest corner pharmacy, which was only a few miles down the road. Never before had I had to buy a pregnancy test—after all, it wasn't something a good-girl like me had need for a lot. I was afraid that I wouldn't be pregnant once I used the test. Words couldn't begin to describe how badly I wanted a baby, and I was nervous as I paid the cashier at the drug store.

When I got back to OSP, I avoided everyone else and went straight for the bathroom. Callen saw me go in, and he came in a few minutes later, while I was waiting for the results of the test. We sat on the floor side by side, waiting until it was time to look at the test.

"You know, if you're not pregnant, we'll keep trying," Callen told me. "We'll have a baby, Livy. I promise you that."

I leaned my head against his chest and let him put his arm around my shoulder. "I know, G. I just feel like I'm pregnant, though."

Kenzie walked into the bathroom and looked down at us sitting back against the wall. "I'll…find somewhere else," she told us after a moment's hesitation.

We laughed when she was gone; One never knew what to expect around here.

In five minutes, I made Callen go look at the test. "If I'm pregnant, it should have two little pink lines," I told him, holding my breath.

G looked at the test for a second and then looked up at me seriously. "Livy, I'm not entirely sure how to say this. I guess there's really only one way…"


	13. Chapter 13

LIVY'S POV:

I stared up at Callen earnestly, half-afraid, half-excited. He looked directly into my eyes and a smile spread across his face.

"We're gonna have a baby," he told me.

I felt as if my heart skipped a beat, but before I knew it, I was up off the floor, launching myself into G's arms, squealing with delight. "We're going to have a baby!" I exclaimed joyfully, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Callen took my face in his hands and kissed me, slow and deep. "I love you, Livy."

"I love you, too," I replied, happy tears streaming down my cheeks.

SAM'S POV:

I had seen Livy sneak into the ladies' bathroom, and then G tried to act casual, but I saw that he followed her in there. Then, Kenzie walked in and came back out almost immediately.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" I asked her, catching her arm gently just outside the bathroom.

"I don't know," she told me honestly. "Callen and Livy are just sitting on the bathroom floor."

"C'mere," I whispered to her, pulling her back towards the door, and pressing my ear against it. "Let's find out what's going on."

"We're eavesdropping, Sam! That's childish!" she insisted, nevertheless pressing her ear against the door as well.

I could faintly hear Livy telling G to go check something…a test maybe? Suddenly, my eyes locked with Kenzie's.

"They're having a baby!" she whispered excitedly. "No wonder Livy got sick this morning."

"Wait! Shush!" I hissed, listening for what G was going to say next.

"We're gonna have a baby," he told Livy. Her squeal of happiness let me know that the news was good and before I knew it, Kenzie was hugging me.

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck. "They're going to have a baby!"

I looked down at Kenzie's pretty face and before I realized it, I was leaning in to kiss her. I wasn't sure how it happened, or why, but it did. It was just one quick, gentle kiss on the mouth, but that one kiss said everything.

"We should get everyone out here to congratulate them!" Kenzie suggested when the two of us had regained our composure.

"Congratulate who for what?" Nate asked, walking by and overhearing her words.

"Livy and G are pregnant," I told him quietly. "We just overheard the news."

"I think you call that eavesdropping, Mr. Hanna," Hetty told me, walking up. "And it isn't as if we didn't all suspect it after this morning."

"Suspect what?" Dom asked, walking up to us.

"That Livy is pregnant," Nate told him.

"She's pregnant?" Eric echoed, coming down the stairs. "Really? Wait till I tell Abby! She'll be so excited!"

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Livy and Callen walked out. Callen sighed and shook his head.

"I'm guessing everybody already knows," he surmised.

"Yup. I just sent a text message to D.C," Eric told him. "Gibbs' team should know within the next five minutes."

Livy laughed merrily. "Well, I guess you can't keep secrets from pros like you guys. Yes, we're having a baby."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Hetty exclaimed joyfully as Kenzie hugged Livy. "I love babies!"

"Let's just get one thing straight," I spoke up. "That baby is not going to call me 'uncle Sam'."

LIVY'S POV:

When we got back to our apartment, Callen opened the door for me and let me go first. I immediately walked out onto the balcony and inhaled the air deeply, closing my eyes blissfully. Callen walked up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Happy?" he asked, burying his face in my neck.

"So happy," I replied. "Everything has changed so much for me, G. I never imagined that I'd be married to a wonderful man, and pregnant with his child. It's more than I ever expected for myself."

G turned me around slowly so that I was facing him. "You're more than I ever expected. Or deserved," he told me honestly. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Livy. Promise that you won't ever leave me."

I smiled up at him earnestly, awed by how plainly the depth of his love was written in his expressive blue eyes. "I won't ever leave you, G Callen. Never, ever, will I do that. I love you too much."

"I love you, too, Livy. Today has been one of the best days of my life." With that, he leaned down and kissed me sweet and slow.

THE END

I hope y'all enjoyed this final chapter. I'm not sure when I'll start part 3 of this series, but it'll probably be a month or so, so stay tuned! Thanks for all the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, everybody, check out my new story, Falling for G part 3! I just couldn't wait another month to do this…Hope you enjoy!

Socialgal5


End file.
